


go and get it

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: His brother isn’t the only one who getsbored.





	go and get it

_“The Ice Man,”_ Moriarty says, voice low and breath hot. There’s a bounce to it: the words drawled. He bats his eyelashes and grins. 

Mycroft refrains from rolling his eyes. A ridiculous nickname, he thinks. If often accurate. He shifts, rocks his hips, watches Moriarty’s eyes roll with pleasure as he presses against his prostate. 

The door is locked, camera’s off. Hallway vacated. A mistake, maybe, but, well. A fun one. 

His brother isn’t the only one who gets _bored. _

“Almost there,” Moriarty taunts, breathless, now. Mycroft strengthens his hold: presses Moriarty to the cell wall and chases his release. 


End file.
